Love Me Lights Out
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: One shot based on this prompt: "Uhm so the prompt is, all of the Bellas play strip poker, and at the end of the night everybody is basically in underwear, and then most girls go home, but then Bechloe and Staubrey take it to their rooms and you can take it in whatever direction you want! But smutty Thank you so much for doing this!xxxx" - Anonymous
1. Chapter 1

******A/N: To anon who gave me this prompt, I'm really sorry for writing this just now. I'll make it up to you by adding one or two more chapters, separating the Bechloe and Staubrey smut part. They won't take too long. They're in progress right now. But I hope you enjoy this too!**

* * *

**One shot based on this prompt:** "Uhm so the prompt is, all of the Bellas play strip poker, and at the end of the night everybody is basically in underwear, and then most girls go home, but then Bechloe and Staubrey take it to their rooms and you can take it in whatever direction you want! But smutty Thank you so much for doing this!xxxx" - Anonymous

* * *

"Hey Chlo. I brought vodka! Where's Aubrey?" Stacie showed the bottles she was holding on both hands and grinned at the red head. Beca, who was at the floor busy with her laptop, didn't even flinch to see what's happening. She's in her own world again, drowning herself with the loud waves of sound from her headphones.

"She's taking a shower. She should be out any minute. What's the vodka for?" She eyed the bottles placed on top of the coffee table in front of her and looked back on Stacie, searching for any other goods brought by the brunette.

"To add some fun later for poker night!" Stacie chirped as she walked and placed the bottles on the kitchen counter.

"What? No one told us about that." Chloe's eyes followed Stacie's trail.

"Well, now you know. Aubrey told me you're free tonight so there's no backing out." Stacie walked across the room to get to the bathroom's door.

"Bree, I'm here." Stacie called out at the door and suddenly it swung open.

"Oh, hey." Aubrey kissed the brunette on her cheek. Stacie eyed the blond who was only in her bathroom robe.

"I think you should go back in the shower with me." The tall brunette purred at the ear of Aubrey.

Aubrey walked past the tall brunette. "I think we shouldn't. I'll go get something to wear before you plan something else." Stacie pouted and followed the blond towards her room.

"Hey, I'm not planning anything. I don't plan things, remember? It's your thing." Stacie defended as she shut the door and left Beca and Chloe in the living room. The redhead laid on her stomach on the couch, with her head near Beca's ear. She watched what the DJ was doing.

"Becs, the Bellas will be here later so whatever you're doing, better finish them before they get here." Chloe rested her chin on Beca's shoulder and the tiny brunette just nodded in response.

"I'm gonna go make a sandwich. Do you want some?"

"Yes. And orange juice, please. Thank you." Beca turned her head to kiss Chloe quickly on her cheek and the redhead got up right away.

"Coming right up!"

Beca heard a loud thump from Aubrey's room and she can't help but smirk about it.

"Tone it down, will you?" Beca yelled, trying to tease the two ladies inside. She doesn't know what is happening in there. She just wants to piss Aubrey off. Seconds later, Aubrey's door swung open and the blonde walked rapidly to the kitchen. Stacie flopped down on the couch right behind Beca and messed up her hair.

"Way to go in cock blocking, Becs." Beca chuckled.

"I didn't know you were really doing something there, dude. I was just kidding." Beca closed her laptop and sat next to Stacie.

"I'm so gonna beat you later in poker, you ass." Stacie playfully slapped the tiny brunette's arm and they continued messing up with each other like kids.

"Oh no you won't. I'll beat you!" Beca pulled a pillow and threw it to the tall brunette. Stacie gasped and shot Beca a playful evil glare. She moved over to Beca, straddling her and held her wrists.

"For doing that, I'm gonna kiss you!" Stacie pouted her lips, teasing Beca. The tiny brunette laughed and struggled through the grip of the taller brunette.

"Go away!" Beca chuckled as she tried to push Stacie away as the other Bella made smoochy sounds and attempted to kiss Beca anywhere on her face. Their girlfriends came with their food. The two laughed softly and shook their heads seeing the playful brunettes messing around.

Aubrey placed the pitcher of juice on the coffee table and grabbed a pillow to throw at the two brunettes. "Stop it. You might break something."

Stacie released Beca from her grip and sat down properly, still teasing Beca with kisses and playfully slapping her.

"I don't know if I should get jealous of your weird sweetness towards each other." Chloe said as she grabbed two sandwiches and gave them to Stacie and Beca.

"Yes you should get jealous, Chlo. Because Beca and I will be forever. She loves me. Right, babe?" Stacie clung to the smaller brunette and kissed her cheek swiftly, turning Beca's face into disgust but she played on with her.

"I thought it was a secret, babe? Anyway, I'll be with Chloe for now. You can have me tonight." Beca winked at her and Aubrey scrunched her face at what she saw. Beca bit Stacie's sandwich before getting up and sat on Chloe's lap. Stacie patted the empty space beside her and Aubrey filled the seat in.

"So when will the Bellas come over?" Chloe asked.

"Maybe in two hours. I told them to bring other snacks so we won't have a problem in buying anymore." Stacie sipped from her orange juice.

"Well, I guess we wait."

* * *

Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily joined Beca, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey in their apartment almost two hours ago. They have been chatting, drinking and playing strip poker for the whole time. At first, Beca, Aubrey and Chloe thought it was just going to be a simple game of poker. But when Fat Amy burst into the apartment yelling something about losing and getting naked, Beca and Aubrey were surprised. Stacie was always game with anything and Chloe didn't mind getting naked. It took time before Aubrey's rants about it halted (thanks to Stacie) and Beca's refusal to join the game (Chloe did the trick).

"I guess I'm keeping my shirt on." Beca smirked as she revealed her cards to the girls. All of their eyes widened as the tiny brunette won once again.

Nobody knew that Beca was really good at poker. All of them are only in their bras and panties now, except for Beca who still has her shirt on (but no pants anymore).

The girls made sounds of protests as they saw Beca's cards. Everybody's a little tipsy with the vodka too, which made almost all of them lie down on the floor or change to positions they are comfortable with.

"Oh come on, shawshank! I don't mind stripping but what's the trick?" Fat Amy asked.

"You're terribly good at this." Cynthia Rose said.

"We're almost wearing nothing…" Stacie's voice trailed down as her eyes glanced at the blonde across her. No one really recognized it except for Lily, whose voice can't be heard with all the other girls' grunts and protests.

"Yeah. I quit. I don't want to strip anymore. I've removed too much clothing." Aubrey shook her head and stood up, grabbing her clothes.

Others nodded and did the same, starting to pick their own clothes and put them on. Beca also stood up but still had her smug face.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just so lucky."

"You call that luck? Stop being humble, Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Then you're not just good enough. You can try and beat me next time." Beca smirked.

"We'll see about that B. Right now, I'll be heading home. How 'bout you Lily and Amy?" Cynthia Rose gathered her things.

"I'll go with you. I'm going to plan something to beat shawty." Fat Amy put up her two fingers and mouthed _"I'll be watching you" _at Beca. Lily nodded too and whispered something about helping Amy on her plan.

The girls said their good byes to the three Bellas and went to clean the living room. All of them are still not fully dressed, feeling a little dizzy from the alcohol they drank. Aubrey walked towards the kitchen, holding glasses and Stacie followed her. Chloe and Beca were in the living room.

Aubrey washed her hands on the sink but there was no towel present near her. She turned around and saw one on the counter. She didn't notice Stacie looking at her, studying her figure.

"Hey babe, can you pass me the towel over there?" Aubrey asked, still busy putting things.

Stacie grabbed the towel and walked over to the blonde. She stood behind her and wiped the wet hand, starting from right above the wrist and glided the cloth down to her hand. She let Aubrey hold it herself and remained silent. Aubrey noticed it but didn't react.

"Thanks babe." The blonde uttered as she dried her hands. But as she was drying them up, she felt touch her hip and let her hand glide down to her thigh. She felt her own breath hitch as the tall brunette drew circles on her skin. Her legs felt weak and she was sure that she'll fall on the ground if she doesn't hold on to something.

Stacie pressed her body against the blonde's back and her right arm hugged the blonde, placing it around her stomach. Stacie felt Aubrey's heart hammer against their pressed bodies.

"I've been wanting to touch you." The tall brunette whispered huskily at the older Bella's ear, sending shivers to the blonde's spine. Stacie placed kisses on her cheek and neck and Aubrey prevented herself from making a sound.

"Stace, Beca and Chloe are in the living room. They might see or hear us." Aubrey said nervously. Stacie didn't mind and continued.

"They're probably busy. Let them." Stacie sucked Aubrey's hot skin and slid one hand down inside the blonde's panties, making Aubrey gasp and moan. She didn't try reasoning with her girlfriend anymore.

* * *

"Aren't you feeling cold?" Beca asked her girlfriend who didn't bother putting her shirt or pants on. Chloe shook her head.

"The vodka's doing a great job in heating me up." Chloe shrugged. Beca quirked a brow at what she said. The redhead stood closer and rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "You're a party pooper. You should be in your undies like us. You being not totally naked still turn me on big time."

Her hot breath made Beca feel hot inside, slightly blushing from feeling Chloe's breath on her neck and her leg touching hers.

"I-was just playing." Beca tried to put her boy shorts on but Chloe stopped her. She brought her face close to Beca's; the brunette smelling the vodka from the older Bella's breath. The redhead held the brunette's hand before grabbing the shorts from her.

"Don't bother. Come." Chloe grazed her teeth on Beca's lip and the brunette stood frozen. She pulled her towards their room and closed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is just Staubrey smut. I've decided to separate Bechloe and Staubrey smut updates. There's still Bechloe in this update (but very little tho). Just want you to know.**

* * *

While Stacie is teasing Aubrey by putting her hand inside the blonde's underwear, they heard the door slam shut.

"W-what's that?" Aubrey asked, leaning against the tall brunette.

"Maybe just Chloe and Beca." Stacie pulled out her hand and lifted the shirt of the blonde to place her hand inside and trace her finger on the other woman's toned stomach. She felt Aubrey tensed.

"Stop thinking." Stacie whispered and Aubrey followed.

The tall brunette put both of her hands inside Aubrey's shirt and cupped the blonde's breasts. She licked Aubrey's neck once and it made her moan. She squeezed both breasts and kissed Aubrey's neck, sucking and nipping the hot skin.

Aubrey let herself lean to the brunette and throw her head back, surrendering herself completely to her girlfriend. She can't focus on anything, even her breathing. She didn't trust herself in controlling with her current state.

Stacie lifted the blonde's shirt and Aubrey helped her with it. The brunette threw the clothing away and planted kisses on her shoulder, back and arms. She spun Aubrey and took a few steps back to look at the amazing figure of the sexy blonde. Aubrey blushed at the way Stacie adored her body and also at the sight of the tall brunette's body right in front of her.

"I see you didn't put your shirt back on." Aubrey gulped.

"I figured it won't be necessary since I'll be taking my clothes off later on." Stacie smirked and walked over to Aubrey. She glided her hands through the soft skin of the blonde, feeling the warmth of her body touches hers.

Aubrey can't take it anymore and pulled Stacie in for a kiss. Their bodies pressed against each other and hands wandered freely, feeling the need to touch everywhere. Aubrey was now leaning against the counter but fought for control. Both of them battled for control, switching positions, bumping into walls, cabinets and other furniture. Stacie was pushed to the wall and her head hit the lights, turning them off.

They continued moving, trying to get to somewhere in the apartment aside from the kitchen. It was dark but they didn't mind. They didn't need that much of light to see where they want to touch each other. Stacie switched their positions again and this time she managed to let themselves walk over to Aubrey's room and continue there. They shut the door and made out there for a moment.

"We're getting good at this; making out and moving to any directions in the dark." Stacie said in between kisses. Aubrey hummed.

"Practice makes perfect." She bit Stacie's lip and the brunette moaned.

They headed towards the bed, Aubrey crawling back to a good spot while Stacie hovered over her. She threw her head back when Stacie proceeded to giving open mouth kisses on her neck and down to her chest. The brunette quickly discarded the blonde's bra and did the same with hers.

The blonde's back arched when the brunette trailed her tongue on her perky breasts. She bit her lip down and the brunette continued swirling her tongue to both breasts.

She grazed her teeth on the hardened nipple and one of her hands pinched the other. She glided her tongue once more on her body, starting from the stomach and up right below the breasts. Aubrey shuddered.

Stacie began sucking and nipping on her left breast, while the other breast was being kneaded. Aubrey let out a throaty moan at the contact.

"Oh god." Aubrey gasped when she felt Stacie's hand touched her panties, teasing her from the wet fabric.

Stacie switched from kissing her breasts to licking the blonde's toned abs. She felt Aubrey's muscles tense up.

She removed the fabric with her teeth and her breath tickled the older Bella's skin, making her twitch and shiver.

She ran up two fingers on the blonde's soaking wet cunt. Aubrey gasped and whimpered at the sudden contact.

"Shit." Aubrey bit down her lip and waited impatiently for the brunette to continue.

Stacie loved it when Aubrey swears. It turns her on so much. She pressed her thumb at her clit and watched the blonde gasp for air. Aubrey grabbed the sheets as she felt the throbbing pain inside her intensify.

"Stacie."

"Hmm?"

"I. Need. You. Inside. Me. Now." Aubrey breathed out and the brunette willingly complied. She entered two fingers inside her and she heard her moan loudly. Aubrey anticipated for more and she was bucking her hips, wanting more contact.

The blonde spread her legs wider, granting Stacie more access. The brunette hung one of Aubrey's legs over her shoulder and licked the spilling sex from her cunt. She let out a throaty moan and Stacie continued licking to tease her.

Stacie continued thrusting her fingers inside and licking the blonde. Soon, she began sucking Aubrey's clit too, making the girl scream her name in a loud moan. Stacie quickened her pace and the blonde kept up with it.

The brunette felt Aubrey's walls clenching around her fingers. She pulled them out and stopped licking and sucking her clit too. Aubrey grunted a protest.

"What the h-"

Before she even finished her sentence, the brunette thrust her tongue inside her, taking her a bit by surprise.

Stacie sucked all the dripping sex from Aubrey and the blonde felt weak from her knees.

She tried to widen her legs more and the brunette held on to her thighs. Aubrey felt very close to climax but she stopped Stacie from what she's doing.

"What's wrong?" Stacie was confused. She didn't answer.

Aubrey pulled her into a heated kiss, grabbing her bottom and letting her sit over her lap. She can feel the hotness from the brunette's cunt that's touching her body.

Without saying anything, she inserted two fingers inside the brunette's cunt, making Stacie bite her lip as they continue making out. Stacie moved in rhythm with Aubrey's hand, quickening her pace.

The younger Bella placed her hands on Aubrey's breasts, squeezing and kneading them. Both of them moan into each other's mouths and pant heavily. Their tongues battled for dominance, their bodies desperate for touch.

Their bodies are covered with sweat, hairs messy. Stacie's hot sex is dripping from her center to Aubrey's skin.

The brunette detached her hands from her girlfriend's breasts and placed them on her back. She pressed herself to the other girl's body, breasts against each other.

The blonde inserted a third finger in. She thrust and curled her fingers. She figured she hit the right spot when Stacie pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back. Every pump of the fingers in the more quickened pace made Stacie moan even louder.

She felt Stacie's walls clench around her fingers as she continued hitting the throbbing pain in Aubrey's center intensifies and she can't hold it in anymore. She pulled out her fingers and licked them clean while Stacie grunted in protest.

"I want you to come with me." Aubrey said in a husky voice.

She attached their cunts together and they grinded on to each other.

The bed was shaking and the other furniture was moving too. The two didn't care if anything falls or gets disarranged.

The whole apartment is full with sounds of moans and screaming names. Muffled noise came from each room, two pairs busy with their _personal activities_. _(It must be so awkward for their neighbors)._

Their cunts collided with each other and their clits swollen. They moaned out each other's names and gasped at every heated touch. Both of their centers pooled with sex, dripping on the messy sheets of the bed. Their heads are thrown back and their arms supporting their weight.

They gasp for more air as they moved quickly. Their muscles are tensing up and droplets of sweat roll down on their skin.

Soon enough, they shuddered and their toes curled up. They reached their climax and cried out each other's names as they continued grinding to ride out their orgasm. Their chests are heaving.

Stacie crawled on to Aubrey and cuddled in to her. She rested her head at the crook of the blonde's neck and licked her dry lips. Aubrey heaved a sigh.

"That was awesome." Stacie kissed her jaw. She smiled; her eyes closed.

"You're awesome. I love you." Aubrey faced the brunette and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too." She brushed her nose against Aubrey's and rested her forehead with hers. They hugged each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**xXx**

Meanwhile, Chloe and Beca in the other room are sprawled naked on the floor, entangled to each other and faces wore contented smiles.

The apartment remained silent for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Told you, very minimal Bechloe. _Just teasing! Don't kill me._**

**I'll get back to you with the Bechloe smut.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally done with this prompt (turned to a three-chapter fic). I think I'm gonna need a break from smut. Lol. I'll leave you with this before I sleep. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Once the door was closed, Chloe pinned Beca against the wall. She stared down on the brunette even though the only light in the room was the light coming from outside the window.

She kissed her jaw and licked down on the pale white skin of her neck. She sucked a sensitive spot on it and stood right up again while pinning the brunette.

"You should have removed this long ago." Chloe grabbed the hem of the DJ's shirt and pulled it up. She threw it aside and ran her fingers on Beca's toned stomach. Beca shivered.

The brunette just watched her slightly drunk girlfriend look at her body. Chloe finger-banged Beca's cleavage and squeezed her breasts. The brunette stifled a moan.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I've been waiting for you to lose just so you'll take off your shirt. I tried winning." Chloe pouted.

"I noticed that you were staring at my legs." Beca winked at her.

"Can you blame me?" She scoffed. "I mean, look at that." The redhead pointed at her body. "I'd always jump on that." Chloe bit her lip and went on kissing her jaw again. The brunette blushed and breathed a light chuckle.

Beca can't move her arms as Chloe held onto them. She can only wait for the redhead to do her next move or maybe switch positions and be the dominant one in this. But she didn't dare fighting it. Drunk Chloe craving for sex is one thing she enjoys.

The redhead gave open mouth kisses on her collarbone, sucking the soft skin and leaving marks. Chloe let go of her hands and pulled the straps of Beca's bra down and kissed her bare shoulder. Beca didn't notice that her bra fell down already. Her girlfriend was really sneaky with removing them every time.

The brunette placed her hand at the redhead's back and caressed it. She reached for the bra's hook and unsnapped it. Chloe let the clothing slip through her arms and fall on the floor.

Beca then pulled Chloe closer, their skins touching, nipples hardening and chests heaving. Chloe licked the shell of her ear and bit down her earlobe, sucking it gently. She shuddered at every touch of Chloe's lips and tongue on hers.

The redhead put her hands at Beca's sides and caressed her, tracing her body's curves. Her hands slid down on her hips and tugged the waistband of the brunette's panties, but she didn't remove them. She teased the DJ buy letting a finger trace her waist's skin right under the undergarment. Beca let out a shaky breath.

Chloe moved her hand at the side and slipped it to the back, touching Beca's butt, putting the other hand at the other cheek and pulled her closer. The redhead lowered herself, meeting the brunette's breasts while still touching her bottom. She pinched one cheek and the brunette arched her back, the redhead capturing one of the perky breasts in her mouth.

She proceeded to squeezing her girlfriend's rear and sucking her hardened nipple. She pushed her knee between the brunette's legs and Beca shivered, instantly grinding her cunt against the redhead's leg. Beca moaned louder at every contact, even pushing herself to the older Bella's mouth for more.

Chloe removed her hands from the tiny brunette's underwear and removed her own panties; her hands get back to caressing her sides and putting one on her other breast to pinch the hardened nipple. Beca grunted. She looked down at Chloe's figure and took in the sexiness from her. She felt her mouth turn dry.

The redhead sucked and licked the breast in her mouth once more before detaching to it, letting her tongue wander around her round ample breasts. She swirled it around the hardened nipples alternately and Beca rested her hands on her girlfriend's auburn locks.

"Feels so good." The tiny brunette moaned and Chloe just hummed.

She didn't waste any more time and placed open mouth kisses on her toned stomach and down just right above her panties. She didn't stop and her breath tickled Beca's warm skin.

She knelt down and cupped Beca's bottom once more, her face right in front of the brunette's cloth-covered cunt. She rubbed her nose against the fabric and she can feel the wetness of Beca's center. She also smelled the sex, enticing her to tease the brunette more. Beca felt her knees go jelly at the redhead's actions and can't help moaning even louder and leaning helplessly against the cold wall.

Her legs are shaking but she remained standing still. Chloe nuzzled into the brunette's cunt and nipped the fabric. Beca gasped and bucked her hips, starting to feel a throbbing pain inside her core. She felt herself get wetter and she felt so hot all around her body.

She felt herself tremble as Chloe licked the inside of her thighs, running up her tongue near her cunt. She kissed her at one spot of her thigh before grabbing a piece of the fabric with her teeth, pulling it down to show the covered skin. She rubbed circles on the uncovered part and her pointing finger pulled the clothing lower until it reached the brunette's ankles.

"A-are you gonna fuck me right against the wall?" Beca blurted out absent-mindedly, her breath shaking.

"That's the plan…" Chloe answered in a husky voice, staring right back at the brunette, wearing a slight smirk on her face. Beca looked down at the redhead and she can see with the dim light from outside the lust-filled eyes of her girlfriend, pupils dilating and skin turning a bit red from the hotness of her body temperature.

She watched as the redhead batted her eyelashes and looked at her seductively. The older Bella faced the brunette's cunt again and she can really smell the arousal from the DJ. She expelled a breath which tickled the tiny brunette.

"Shit fucking shit." Beca whispered into the air and Chloe can't help a sly grin forming on her face.

"What do you want me to do, Becs?" The redhead hovered her lips right at the side of Beca's cunt.

"Feel you- inside me."

"How do you want it?" Chloe moved even closer to her cunt, breathing heavily. Beca felt the hot breath against her and it drove her crazy. She closed her eyes shut and threw her head back against the wall.

"I don't know. Just fuck me!"

And with the frustrated call, Chloe entered three fingers inside her and Beca screamed her name. She continued thrusting, sex covering her slender fingers. Beca bucked her hips against the fingers inside her, moving in rhythm and catching up with Chloe's pace.

Chloe put one leg of the brunette over her shoulder and widened the gap. Beca's knee was slightly bent, trying to support her own weight. She put her hand at the nearest surface beside her and the other on Chloe's head, fingers entangling with her hair.

Chloe quickened her pace, trying to hit the brunette's certain spot. She nudged closer to Beca's cunt and licked the swollen clit right before her. Beca's voice was all around the room, bouncing at the four walls and even sounded outside. They didn't care.

"Oh god. Yes!" Beca moaned.

She knew she had hit the right spot when Beca kept moaning and swearing as she thrust deeper inside. The redhead sucked her clit and licked all of the dripping sex from Beca's center. She moaned when she felt the brunette grip her hair while she did her thing. Beca's body collided with surface behind her, not minding the friction.

Their sweat-covered bodies were getting sticky and even hotter. Chloe felt her own center pool with wetness and her core starting to throb in pain too, but she ignored it.

She quickly glanced up at Beca and she saw her groping her breasts and caressing herself, with her eyes tightly shut and mouth agape. Chloe was so turned on with what she saw and watched silently, still pumping her fingers in and out of Beca, and trying to supress the pain inside her core.

Chloe placed Beca's leg, the one on her shoulder, down to stand on her own. Beca lowered herself, knees still slightly bent and struggling to hold herself up.

Her thumb replaced her mouth, and rubbed circles on Beca's clit. The DJ kept up with Chloe, feeling her walls tightening around her fingers. Chloe curled up her fingers as she thrust them in deep. Beca gasped for her, her throat turning dry and sore from moaning and screaming muffled words. Chloe's knees were red and are hurting, but she kept her position still.

"I'm so close."

And Chloe knew that, so once again, she pulled her in by grabbing her from her rear at re-attached her mouth to her clit. Beca's sex is all over her hand now and she was tempted to lick them all off, but she continued sucking and licking her clit. She grazed her teeth over the swollen clit and her hand prepared in thrusting against the clenching walls around her fingers.

She dug deep inside of her and curled her fingers, hitting the core right on spot, and sucked Beca's clit, finally making the brunette reach her climax and scream out her name in great pleasure.

Chloe quickly removed her fingers inside and replaced them with her tongue, helping the brunette ride her orgasm. Hot sex from Beca's core covered Chloe's tongue.

When she felt the DJ's done, she ran her tongue on her cunt with one last lick and sucked the remaining essence from her. She sat on the ground and pulled Beca's hand, the brunette sliding down to the ground, leaning against the wall feeling exhausted.

Chloe licked the essence covering her hand and pulled Beca in a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself.

Beca pulled away from the kiss, panting. She nuzzled on the crook of her girlfriend's neck and sighed.

"Amazing. You are amazing."

"I know." Chloe smiled. Beca was pushing her down to lie on her back, her hands at each side of the older Bella's head.

"Your turn." The brunette kissed her lips. But before she can even move her lips to the redhead's jawline, Chloe pulled her and hugged her, letting the DJ lay on top of her.

"You're tired. I can get my turn tomorrow." She kissed her temple. Beca rolled on her side.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just want to cuddle until we fall asleep." She smiled sweetly at her. The brunette kissed her again and smiled.

"Okay. We can do that. You really got me worked up." Chloe chuckled. She stood up and left the brunette on the floor confused but didn't ask. The redhead pulled the blankets and spread them on the floor. She placed pillows on them too.

Chloe patted on the blanket and Beca moved on to it. They lay down and hugged each other, only their naked bodies serving as each other's warmth.

"Good night love." The redhead placed a kiss on her cheeks, nose, forehead and lastly, on her lips, lingering there for a moment.

They had content smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep, entangled to each other.

Eyes closed; lights out.


End file.
